


Not Coming Back

by hamillover4life



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Denial, Depression, Gen, Kidnapping, Major Character Undeath, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Peter Needs a Hug, Psychological Torture, Self-Destruction, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, poor peter just wants his father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life
Summary: "what do you need peter?! how do we help you?!" they said trying to get peter to calm down,"I-I need T-Tony!" they team gave him sad looks, Steve took a step forward"Peter you know he gone, Tony is not coming back."





	Not Coming Back

“hey peter how are you?”

“I'm fine.” Steve watch Peter trudge his way into the kitchen,

“So what are your plans today?”

“Nothing.”

“Well, how about you eat something.”

“I'm not hungry, I'll just have...coffee.”

“Peter you know the rules, you can’t have coffee without food.” Peter sighed

“Please, I don’t even want to drink it i just want to smell it.” Steve could here Bucky sigh,

“Fine.” Bucky grabbed a pot of coffee while peter went to get a mug,

“How about you use that new spider-man mug, I got the other day.”

“No thanks Steve i'll just use the…” peter trailed off,

“What wrong bud?”

“W-where is the MIT mug?”

“I don’t know, maybe washing machine.” peter took a deep breath,

“Y-ya, washing machine.” peter opened the machine, “i-its not there. Where is the mug?!”  

“Its okay you can just use another mug-”

“NO! I n-need the MIT mug.” peter started trembling, Steve and Bucky launched into action,

“Hey buddy it's okay, maybe someone has it. Just take a deep breath buddy.” peter followed Bucky's deep breath,

“FRIDAY where is the MIT mug?”

“ _Sir it seems that agent Romanov_ _has broken it.”_

“NO NO NO NO NO NO!” peter started to fight against Steve and Bucky's grasp,

“Hey hey peter it is okay we can just get a new mug it's going to be okay-”

“N-no i need that m-mug.” peter was shaking, tears were rolling down his face,

“Why peter?”

“t-tony's mug.” Bucky and Steve looked at each other, there was nothing they could do they just let peter sob in the arms on the kitchen floor.

“What can we do to help kid, what do you need?” Steve said as Bucky shushed peter,

“I-i need that m-mug, i-i need tony.” then peter broke into hysterical sobbing and screaming on the floor. Natasha turned the corner,

“Give him to me.” Steve and Bucky gave her a worried look, “come one.” they let go of peter, she took him into her arms and started whispering in her ears.

“Peter you need to calm down.”

“N-no in-need t-tony-” she started to rock him back and forth

“No honey, you need to calm down. Just breath okay?” peter shook his head

“N-no i n-nee-”

“No you need to take a deep breath, i know you miss him and i know your sad but you need to calm down and take a deep breath.” she continued to rock him and shush him. After 15 minutes he calmed down enough to take him to his room, Bucky carried him in his arms while Steve and Natasha followed. When they walked in they were struck with sadness, not only was his room a mess, tony's old shirts were everywhere. Suit shirts, workshop shirts, sleep shirts almost all of them were everywhere. They all gave each other worried looks, Bucky set peter down on his bed, they left the room and walked to the living room.

“What are we going to do, I thought he was getting better?!” Natasha exclaimed,

“He was but this mug thing was a real set back.” Bucky said,

“He should go back therapy.”

“Steve is right-” Steve was cut off by F.R.I.D.A.Y.

_Sorry, I don't want to interrupt but master Parker is on the roof_


End file.
